Angel's Elegy
by MelloxChocolate
Summary: In desperation, they find each other again. Sequel to Start a Fire.


I never cared much for the Anime, but I'm rather disappointed that the second season will be a movie. I mean, it's so popular, and they are making it a movie...? Bad choice, in my opinion.  
But then again, a second season without Mikoto wouldn't be so much fun anyway...  
I originally wanted to call this story "Angel's Song", but then I remembered Rauhreif's "Angelic Elegy" (a Naruto Doujinshi) and went with "Angel's Elegy" instead.  
Well, enjoy~ :)

* * *

"Don't speak", the shorter boy ordered as he grabbed the necktie off the nearby chair and pushed the piece of cloth into the other guy's hand. However, instead of accepting it, the hands reached for his chest. Scooting back, Misaki gritted his teeth. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Flinching, the taller boy nodded his head; taking a step backward as he was biting the nail of his thumb.  
This being so unlike him, Saruhiko felt like a petty dog for following the other's commands.

The carnal covetousness Saruhiko inhabited toward Misaki was too much. He didn't think it would turn out like this, but now, that it came to this, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted Misaki, longed for him; even if it happened to be in this unromantic way without any trace of love. Angry and hurt, his long-slumbering desires prevailed in the reification of his craving.

Balling his hand, Misaki tried to stay calm; scowling. Shoving the clasped fabric against the taller boy's chest, he sneeringly continued, "You do as I say, is that clear? You want me, and this is the only way you can have me."

Saruhiko nodded again; avoiding eye contact as he casted his glance downward at the fist. Eventually receiving the silky textile, he stared at it before directing his narrowed gaze at Misaki.

"Blindfold me."

-Eight minutes ago-

Saruhiko was laying awake, while the rain was pouring outside. The storm raging, he heard a knocking on the door. At first he thought it was just a branch that caused the noise, but when the knocking persisted he got up. Since he was already in his pajamas, he had to grasp his sword off the uniform draped over a chair first, before he took a step toward the door; opening it a gap.  
His breath hitched when he realized that it was Misaki who was standing there; drenched. The water running down his face made it hard to tell if there was something else mixed in.

_It has to be you, Saru._

Unsheathing his blade, Saruhiko pointed the sharp edge at the boy's throat; pressing it down enough for it to form a thin line of red. Saruhiko had subconsciously expected him to dodge, however, Misaki didn't bat an eyelid. The broad collar of the loose shirt was revealing the scarred tattoo on the pale chest of the black-haired boy; it filled Misaki with contempt.

_You are the only one._

Tilting his head, a chuckle escaped him. Saruhiko mockingly spoke with a conceited smirk on his lips, "Oh, I forgot. You lost your powers now that your king is d-", his words got cut short when Misaki clutched the sword with his bare hand; the blood streaming down his wrist and unifying with the rain.

_Only you..._

Scoffing, Misaki lowered his eyebrows. Even though his eyes had lost the fire in them, the hollow orbs were still intense enough to make Saruhiko's body taut.  
"Kill me if you wish", shedding more crimson liquid, Misaki buried the metal deeper into his skin by his own hand, "It's not like it would make a difference now", the chestnut fringes sticking to his face, he glared forthright at the other boy.

_...can make me forget._

The corners of Saruhiko's eyes felt heavy with tears of anger and indignation. The smug look on his face gone, it disgusted him to see his former friend like this; broken. "_What has he done to you..._", biting his trembling lip, he dropped the bloodstained sword to the floor as Misaki bypassed him.

-Back in the present-

Subsequent to Misaki peeling off the saturated beanie, Saruhiko was unfolding the necktie as he lifted his hands up to knot the fabric at the backside of the auburn hair, while the shorter teen closed his eyes as the piece of cloth was being put over them. Inhaling, Misaki's shoulders slouched.

_It smells like Saru..._

The shorter boy was able to make out the quick breathing of the other by merely listening as his own body was in trepidation; the blood from his palm dripping onto the wooden floor.

"Undress us", when Saruhiko's quavering hands reached for the wet clothes just like Misaki demanded, he realized that he was shivering. Albeit gentle, he still made haste with taking off the soaked items. Now that he thought of it, he remembered that he had never seen the boy nude. A faint blush appeared on Saruhiko's cheeks as he discarded the last shred. But even though the other male was shaking due to the chill that hit him, there was no sign of him being aroused.

After the dark-haired teenager had stripped of his own garments, they stood before each other. Their bodily difference being clearly visible now.

"You can touch me now...", Misaki almost whispered; his voice about to crack.

Pulling the boy into his arms, Saruhiko could sense how both of their hearts beat faster. He wasn't sure why, but right now, he just wanted to hold Misaki. Feeling him close; feeling his warmth. But what he felt was a cold, doll-like body in his embrace that didn't even react when their figures made contact with one another.  
Saruhiko then unwillingly noticed that Misaki was much lighter than he should be. With a second glimpse, he became aware of the jutted bones that were poking his palms and inner arms. "_Misaki..._"

The cloth on Misaki's eyes prevented the tears from running down his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip. The pressure in his chest burning, it was like suffocating; so painful that he felt like his body was being sucked dry.

The drops from Misaki's hair trickled onto Saruhiko's arms as he hugged him tighter. Sensing a warm breath close to his mouth, the brunette turned his head sideways. "No kissing..."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Saruhiko collected himself as he was trying to ignore the stinging disappointment and all too familiar cognition of rejection.

Dragging his tongue along the pungent cut on Misaki's neck, Saruhiko tasted his blood. Licking up the fluid, he started sucking on the wound; making new blood spill forth. Leaning against him, Misaki gasped.  
His legs giving out, he placed his hands on Saruhiko's shoulders for support; smearing fragments of sanguine color on his skin.

_I want _him_ to touch me again. See his face, his smile._

Allowing his arms to sink, Saruhiko let them travel down the other's back. He had dreamed of this countless times, and yet, the situation totally overwhelmed him. The image of his beloved friend being touched by someone else, came spiraling to Saruhiko. Feeling as though he's fighting an invisible enemy, the tension was devouring him from the inside.  
Inhaling deeply, he took a hold of the frail wrist and jerked the shorter boy around in order to push his former friend against the nearest wall with a _thud,_ as if wanting to avoid seeing his face; which enticed a gasp from the boy's throat. Wrapping his arms around the flat stomach, Saruhiko kissed the horripilated nape.  
This capricious and abrupt change of action was enough to rush the blood to Misaki's groin and make his breath hitch.

_I want to suffer, more and more. And at the same time, I just want to forget._

Sliding his hand between the other boy's legs, Saruhiko fondled the sensitive skin.

"It's fine if it hurts...And your hands are cold", averting his covered hazel eyes, Misaki mumbled. Still, he felt a finger slip in a second later. The brunette wasn't sure if it was because Saruhiko wanted to simply invade him, or if it was because he didn't want to see him in pain. But thinking to himself, Misaki concluded that the latter wasn't possible considering his sadistic nature.  
From the way he was probing insecurely around, it was obvious that Saruhiko wasn't quite sure of his actions. His inexperience showed.  
"And you used to call _me_ a virgin...", Misaki sighed, bearing a sad smile.

His heart being in choking pain, Saruhiko clasped his lips together. It was never supposed to be like this. The dreams he sought after used to be of a different origin. But presently, all that remained were his never-changing feelings.

The sensation of the finger stretching his muscles in a somewhat painful way, hardened Misaki's semi-erection.  
Soon, the second hand was stroking it.

_But if I forget...it's like I deny that _he_ existed. How could I possibly do that?_

The friction caused by the other boy's nude, fervent body against his own, excited Misaki more than he wanted to admit.  
The stimulation from the slender fingers scissoring his rear and the slick palm stroking his length roughly, made it hard for him not to moan unrestrained. Pressing his convulsing torso further against the grating wall, he gritted his teeth.

_But right now...I'm betraying _him_ again..._

It's so cold outside, and yet, in here, Misaki felt like he was on fire. Saruhiko's hands were cold, but even so, he was still radiating so much warmth.  
Misaki recalled the last time he experienced something like this...

_I'm here, being touched by someone else while all my thoughts blur; they turn into haziness as the places that were last touched by _him_, are now being touched by Saru. Overwriting all traces..._

As if Saruhiko knew Misaki's thoughts, he hastened to grope his body all over. The unbearable and eroding desire of wanting to make him his squelching his heart. As though to reclaim something he had lost, he wished to rewrite the memories.  
Kissing down the neck joint and shoulder, Saruhiko became conscious of the nearly healed wound. Frowning for a moment, he didn't know anymore if he was happy or not for having hurt his former friend. However, he liked the reasoning of it leaving a scar; making him a part of Misaki forevermore. As the taller male was sucking on it, he felt Misaki tighten around his finger and the limb in his palm twitch ever so slightly. Dragging his tongue through the wound, Saruhiko couldn't hide his now obvious excitement anymore.

_Am I looking for proximity and comfort? Or am I just hurting myself? I don't know anymore..._

His touches increased in urgency. Positioning his hand on the round butt cheek, Saruhiko spread the contracted hole while using his other palm to steady the needy length he was about to shove in. Misaki didn't stop him.  
Saruhiko prodded the tip against the wet and swollen entrance while his mind was on the verge of insanity. Panting, he stared upon the tremulous boy in front of him; who was ultimately in his reach.  
"_Ah!_", Misaki gasped when it was being inserted in his shuddering body, which rushed an electrifying jolt through the taller male.

Astonished by the fact that it smoothly slipped all the way in, "_Oh god...Oh god...It's so tight...and hot...Misaki...!_", and by the way the muscles clenched around him and sucked him fully in, Saruhiko was about to cum already. "_You feel so amazing...!_"

Misaki felt Saruhiko weighing closer to his back, his body rubbing against his own as they both froze; neither of them moving. Misaki's heart was vigorously pounding in his chest, yet their breaths almost halted.

_Even though his hands aren't as coarse and so much colder...And he isn't as strong as _him_...In fact, his skin feels like a girl..._

Rounding his back, Saruhiko rested his forehead on his former friend's shoulder blade. Traveling his hands to the thighs, he pulled almost completely out; prior to thrusting back in. His moans sending vibrations throughout his lover, the black-haired boy touched the sensible skin between thighs and crotch, feeling the dent from the tensed up skin covering the joint.  
Fingering the backside of the strained balls, Saruhiko sunk his teeth into the soft fibers of Misaki's shoulder while entering to the hilt. The brunette's face wasn't the only part that got squished against the wall; his member gushing out transparent liquid as it was scraping the surface, he moaned.  
Putting his fingers inside the open mouth of his lover, Saruhiko created trails of saliva as he was pressing down on the tongue. Gagged, Misaki was licking the digits as he was about to collapse.

_And he isn't hitting me as good as _he_ did...He's inexperienced and is rather probing around than pleasing me...His dick is smaller too...Yet, my heart is beating so fast..._

Moving his hand across the boy's forehead, Saruhiko wiped back the loose fringes that were plastered to his face. Grasping the cinnamon strands, Saruhiko yanked Misaki's head backward while he buried the nails of his other hand in the forgiving skin of said boy's hip; leaving an imprint.  
A trail of drool running down the corner of his rosy lips, Misaki groaned.

_Why do I feel like I'm about to burst? Why am I throbbing even though he keeps missing the spot? Why does my body feel hot anywhere he touches? Why do I yearn for his touches, his lips on my body?_

Huffing, Saruhiko kept rocking their bodies while tracing the crook of Misaki's arched lower back with his fingertips.

Pulling out for a second, he seized the upper arm of his temperamental lover and forced him to turn around; finally Saruhiko was able to look at his face. The soaked necktie clinging to it, Misaki's face was a mess of adhering tears and fluttering lips that Saruhiko achingly pined to kiss; but he resisted.  
Lifting one leg up, he wholly plunged back in as Misaki's arms enclosed his scrawny neck.  
Soon after, Saruhiko grabbed both of the firm butt cheeks to elevate his partner completely off the ground. The short size of the bodily frame made it easier for him, although he was still quavering due to the exertion.  
As if to prove his strength, he ignored the pain in his arms and the shaking in his legs as he was thrusting from underneath.

Biting down on the protruding throat, he kept moving relentlessly and more powerful than before; at last making both of them recite moans.  
He managed to withdraw just in time before coming, coating the other boy's groin in a layer of sticky white. Just a blink of a second later, the hand that was occupied with pleasing the shorter boy, got covered as well.  
Breathing rapidly in fervor, they stood there.

_Why is my heart happy even though this act was supposed to make me forget...? Or even, it was supposed to create a momentary illusion...I wanted to think of _him_ while being with this guy. But currently, I find myself thinking only of Saru. I want to see his eyes..._

Getting a hold of the cloth, Misaki drew it over his head. It took a few moments for him to adjust his eyes, yet the first thing they focused on was the damaged insignia below the other boy's protuberant collarbone.

The film of sweat glistening atop the tattoo on the other boy's chest, Misaki couldn't hinder the ensuing urge of grazing it with his fingertips.  
Taking the hand into his own just as it made contact with the scarred skin, kissing the palm and down to the wrist, Saruhiko made Misaki shiver. Licking over the pulse, he eventually led his tongue across the bleeding cut on Misaki's inner hand. The shorter boy quivering, Saruhiko's lips became tainted with the color of red.

Hesitantly, Misaki spoke, "_You_ destroyed it, and yet, _I_...", but went quiet when he was thinking of how voluntarily Saruhiko threw it all away, while he himself would kill just to go back to those times. This ingratitude sickened him. Shutting his eyes, there was no motion for the duration of a minute.

"Why did you betray us...? Betray..._me_...?", unlike the usual spurn, the hazel eyes were taken over by a saddened and honest shimmer when they reopened to look into the other's orbs.

Receiving no immediate answer as the unaffected eyes were staring down at him, he continued, "You were one of us...And then, seeing you dress like them...Act like them...Fight alongside them...Fight against _me_...", his eyes narrowing, Misaki tried to suppress the scathing rage welling up in his chest.

The two boys who seemed to be the exact opposite of one another, connected by a crimson thread of whimsical fate.

A moment of silence.

"You betrayed me _first_...By only looking at _him_, all the time", Saruhiko bit his lip, "Forgetting about _me_...", there was no mocking nor arrogance in his words, they just seemed so endlessly sad to Misaki.  
His eyes widening, Misaki was shocked. Their mutual betrayal so clear now, it came smashing down on him; it all suddenly made sense. He was never able to understand his former friend, but in this moment, he felt like he understood everything, all their intangible and culminated feelings, as his pupils dilated.  
Closing his eyes for an instant, he clenched his teeth.

"Idiot", this truthful word escaped his lips before Misaki leaped at the taller boy, crushing their lips together; adding a muttered, "I hate you...", as he tasted his own blood.  
"_Heh..._", Saruhiko chuckled lowly as they broke apart; their gazes still connected.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, but now, I enjoy that he's close to me._

Clasping the other male's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers, Misaki dragged him to the small bed. Letting himself fall onto it backwards, he took Saruhiko with him.

Their respirations brushing against one another, they looked into each other's eyes with hazy glances as Misaki's lips almost curled into a inscrutable smile.

_Is it because..._

Trailing his fingers from the armpits up the inner side of Misaki's tingling arms, who raised them above his head, Saruhiko fastened his grip on both of the smaller wrists, holding them atop the chestnut head as his eyes were taking everything of the pinned down boy in. When the beautifully curved body arched into his touch, with a heavy blush on the puffed cheeks and glossed over, half-lidded eyes, practically begging him to caress him more, Saruhiko bowed downward to lick and twist the erect nipples; blushing himself when Misaki moaned.

Neither of them knew why, but something had changed.

_...it's actually the other way around?_

Pasting kisses along the neck as Misaki inclined his head slightly, Saruhiko kissed next to the mouth prior to lastly squeezing their lips together, gently at first; it soon led to more, as Saruhiko was rubbing their overflowing members together while their mouths ravished one another. The hot fluids from them both running down his hand, Saruhiko was moaning into the other's mouth as their tongues kept entwining; their faces becoming an even greater mess.  
Kissing from the lips down to the jaw, all he was thinking of was being close to his love who was breathing considerably and immersing his hands in the raven stands after they had slipped out of their hold.

As his own pre-cum was dribbling onto Misaki's stomach, he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

_Maybe I used _him_ to forget about Saru...?_

Turning Misaki to lay on his side while he was intuitively propping himself up on an elbow, Saruhiko leaned one of the boy's legs against his shoulder, planting a kiss on it as he was folding his arm around it; before he thrusted his hips forward and slid in the still moist hole.  
"_Ah!_", which elicited a rash moan from Misaki.

_I'm terrible._

The small bed creaking beneath their combined weight and synced movements, Misaki's drool was dripping onto the pillow as his length was wobbling with every thrust; the tip leaking onto the mattress.  
Etching the image into his mind, Saruhiko's eyes were fixated on the other boy's moving body.

_Maybe I..._

Gripping the sheets, Misaki knew Saruhiko was able to penetrate him deeper from this angle. Feeling him all the way inside, he blushed for reasons unbeknownst to him. Albeit Misaki didn't care for such things until a few minutes ago and it was a little too late to feel shy now, his mood having sufficiently brightened up for him to partly go back to his usual personality, he imagined the view Saruhiko was experiencing. His face heating up, the brunette tried to think of a way to make it less embarrassing; between moans.

Until he felt a not-so-cold-anymore hand on his forehead; stroking back his bangs.

"I love you, Misaki", even though Misaki's eyes were rolled back into his head, they immediately focused on the black-haired boy as he heard these delicate words; the wetness in his eyes only increased.  
He was shaken up. Instead of his habitual reaction toward his first name, Misaki didn't know what to say other than a subdued, with a bit of pity and desperation in it, "Saru..."

"I know that you aren't aware of it...But I was always looking at you from a distance...", their half-shut eyes being locked on one another, there was so much more anguish between them than apparent on the surface; and they both knew it.

Letting go of the leg, Saruhiko drew the boy into his arms; naturally, Misaki wrapped his legs around Saruhiko's waist as he put his arms around the slender shoulders. "Always...", this repeated revelation made Misaki's heart bloom.

Watching the shorter boy moan and writhe below him, Saruhiko poked out his tongue to dip it in the open mouth of his lover; teasing Misaki's tongue before he baited it into playing with his own amid gasps. Pinching the flesh with his teeth, he tugged at it a little.

_...was in love with Saru all along?_

Misaki's panting figure went still when Saruhiko finally was able to find the sweet spot; and hit it. "_Ah!_"  
Realizing the change of behaviour in his former friend, along with the conversion of facial expressions, Saruhiko did it again; rougher. This time, the pleasure rushed through his body as well when Misaki moaned and pulsated around his length; resonating.  
Leaning down and biting one of the nipples while pounding harder, Saruhiko noticed Misaki's legs tighten around him.

_But, that's not possible._

Kissing from the temple to under the eye lovingly, Saruhiko eventually kissed the closed eyelid tenderly; smiling.  
Opening his almond eyes to the half, Misaki found gentle palms on the sides of his flushed face, enveloping him as he was moaning; their breaths mingling. Placing his hands on the lower arms of his lover, Misaki held onto them as his trembling ceased.  
What he felt in this very moment, could have been compared to happiness.

_Not possible at all..._

"Cum...inside...Saru...", grinding their bodies together, Saruhiko considered it hard to believe his ears; his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. This was better than the dreams he had.  
An ejection of fiery stickiness against his stomach, he spurted his hot juice inside the soft encasement of his beloved; their lips brushing.

Slipping out of the overflowing tightness, Saruhiko rolled off Misaki; still feeling as though he is dreaming while he was attempting to catch his breath.

_I _really_ don't love this guy._

They laid beside each other as they reached out their fingers; the tips connecting in ephemerality. In the darkness, one could see the faintest hints of smiles on their faces.


End file.
